


i'll make this feel like home

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But not really at all, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, also bucky is v fond of pet names in this, bc I said so, bc i think they're cute af, bucky is steve's sugar daddy, but he is rich, but its also the winter solider, probably a very unrealistic depiction of the housing market in new york, so who knows, specifically ones from the forties, this is just very cute, this is literally just a cute fic of them moving in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Steve and Bucky move in together and Bucky uses a lot of pet names.





	i'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sixth installment of this verse and I'm sorry it took so long but finals are coming up and I was working more hours than usual because of a sale going on so it took me a few days to get this together but here it is! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from Home by One Direction

Steve was on his way to meet Bucky for lunch when he got a call from his landlord, telling him that his lease was up at the end of the next month and he wouldn’t be allowed to renew it due to management changes. When he arrived at the deli he and Bucky were having lunch at, he sat down at the small table and huffed. 

“Thank you,” he muttered angrily, a sandwich already waiting for him in a plastic basket along with some homemade potato chips and a bottle of water. 

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“My fucking landlord isn’t letting me renew my lease so come January first, I’ll be homeless,” Steve said and picked up his sandwich, taking a big bite and chewing it indignantly. 

“Steve, that’s plenty of time to find a new place,” Bucky assured him.

“Not on my income,” Steve said. “I could only afford that place because it was rent-controlled, and I won’t be able to find another place cheap enough, especially not in time. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“We could get a place together,” Bucky suggested easily. 

“What? What about your place?” Steve asked.

“I don’t have a place, babydoll, you know that. I stay with you or I find somewhere to sleep for the night,” Bucky said and took a bite of his own food.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked in disbelief. “You don’t have an apartment?” 

“Didn’t need one,” Bucky shrugged.

“And now you do?” Steve scoffed.

“No, but you do and if I can do something to help why wouldn’t I? And besides, having a stable place to sleep every night might be nice,” Bucky said thoughtfully. “So? Do you want to get a place together?” Steve sighed and took a deep breath before laughing. 

“Sure, Buck, I would love to get a place together,” he said. Bucky grinned and nudged Steve’s foot with his own under the table. 

“Good. Leave it up to me, I’ll find us a place,” Bucky said. “Need anything in it?” 

“Natural light, as much as possible,” Steve said after a moment. “Are you sure about this? We’ve only been together…nine months? That’s not a long time.”

“I’m one-hundred percent sure, Stevie,” Bucky smiled at him. “I swear. Now eat so you can go back home and get some work done.” Steve rolled his eyes but listened and shoved a handful of potato chips in his mouth. 

***  
The first week of December, Steve received a text from Bucky that just contained a list of links. He tapped the first one and was taken a real estate listing for an apartment not too far from his own current one. Steve looked through all the potential apartments and then texted Bucky back that he liked the third and only a minute later, his doorbell rang. Steve looked up in surprise and trekked downstairs to find Bucky waiting on the front steps. 

“Hey babydoll!” Bucky grinned. “Go back up and get ready and we can go look at the apartment.” 

“The apartment?” Steve asked incredulously. “That I just texted you about like two minutes ago?” At Bucky’s excited nod, Steve just rolled his eyes and turned around to go upstairs. “I’ll be right back.” 

True to his word, only a few minutes later Steve returned downstairs this time with boots, a coat, scarf, hat, and gloves on. Bucky offered his arm and Steve looped his hand through it. 

“How did you pull this off, then? Getting a viewing this quick?” he asked, tugging his sleeves down over his hands. 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Bucky said, smiling down at him. “But the price was good? We’d be splitting it in half, right?” 

“Yeah, Buck, it’s fine,” Steve squeezed Bucky’s arm. “And yes, I assumed so.” About ten minutes later, they were walking into this empty apartment. Steve looked around, taking in everything as the landlord told them all the details about the apartment and the lease. There was a miniscule entryway that opened into a room that was both the kitchen and the living room and across the room were two open doors that led to a bathroom and a bedroom.

“Can we talk alone for a minute?” Steve asked the landlord and he nodded, letting them know he would be in his office when they were ready. Once he had left and Steve and Bucky were alone, he turned to face Bucky. “I want to know what you think first.” Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed.

“It’s good. Easily defendable and clear exit points but not many entry points,” Bucky listed. “He already said I could make minor changes. I can mask the windows so there is no sightline in, I can change the locks and add more. And lots of natural light for you.” 

“Yes, that’s true. It’s not too big and I can still afford it. Can you?” Steve asked, making a face when Bucky snorted. 

“Stevie, I could buy you this building if you wanted,” he said. “I got all the money I took from Hydra while I was burning them to the ground.” 

“Bucky…are you rich?” Steve asked, looking up at him. “Does that make you my sugar daddy?” he grinned teasingly, biting his lip to keep from laughing when he saw the disgusted look on Bucky’s face.

“Please never say that again,” he groaned. “I’m just your boyfriend. If I happen to have a lot of money than so be it.” 

“I like the place, Buck,” Steve said, linking their hands together. “I can see myself living here. With you.” 

“Let’s go talk to the landlord and sign the lease then,” Bucky leaned down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s small waist. Steve couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Steve said after pulling away. Bucky took his hand again and led Steve downstairs to the main floor where the landlord’s office was. Within ten minutes they had read over and signed the lease, leaving with their brand-new keys jingling in their pockets. 

***  
“Don’t you dare try to lift that box!” Bucky shouted, hurrying inside Steve’s soon-to-be former apartment. Steve had been attempting to pick up a box full of books. He huffed and glared at Bucky as he stood up straight. 

“Excuse me?” he seethed. “And why can’t I-”

“Because your heart or lungs could give out if you put too much stress on them and you have a scientifically enhanced boyfriend with a cybernetic arm. There’s no need to put yourself in danger to prove a point,” Bucky said sternly, raising his eyebrows disapprovingly at Steve. 

“I was not trying to prove a point, I was just lifting a goddamn box,” Steve arguing, crossing his arms. 

“A box you know is too heavy,” Bucky sighed. “Listen, doll, you know I know exactly what you’re capable of and what you’re not. You have nothing to prove to me, you’re stuck with me. So, let me carry the heavy boxes, okay?” 

“Fine, lift the heavy boxes,” Steve said and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a box of clothes instead, carrying it downstairs to the rented moving truck. They got all the boxes, the few that Steve had, into the back of the truck in no time and were on their way.

Steve drove the truck the few blocks it took to get to their new apartment. He carried up the lightest boxes at Bucky’s insistence and he was short of breath even from that, so maybe his boyfriend had a point. Steve didn’t have much to move from place to place, just clothes, books, art supplies, and a few kitchen utensils. His previous apartment came furnished so he let Bucky deal with that for their new place. When they finally brought all the boxes inside, Bucky offered to take the truck back and Steve agreed, knowing his lungs were already working overtime and the cold outside would only make it worse. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Bucky said before kissing Steve goodbye and heading out the front door. Steve sighed and looked around. Bucky had furnished the apartment with the essential and nothing else so there was only a couch, TV and stand, and stools at the breakfast bar. But Steve was grateful for it – this meant he and Bucky would be able to decorate it how they wanted. Together.

But first he had to unpack. 

He grabbed one of the boxes that housed his clothes and brought it to the bedroom. Most of the room was taken up by the bed – a queen, Steve thought – and a dresser with a closet door next to it. Steve got to work hanging or folding all his clothes, Bucky’s small collection of his own already in place. 

Steve made it through all his clothes and had moved onto his toiletries by the time Bucky returned. “Need help?” Bucky asked, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. 

“Yes please. You wanna set up my easel?” Steve asked, smiling brightly at him.

“Sure, sugar,” Bucky nodded. “Where do you want it?” After Steve explained where it needed to go, Bucky grabbed it from where it was leaning against the wall. Steve couldn’t see what Bucky was doing but he could hear him and about five minutes later, he caught several muttered Russian curses. Steve finished unpacking the rest of the box quickly and stepped out of the bathroom to see Bucky glaring at the easel. 

“What’s wrong, Buck?” Steve asked innocently, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“I’m the motherfucking Winter Soldier. I’m the deadliest assassin on the planet, I should be able to set up a fucking easel,” Bucky growled. “It’s just some pieces of wood and some hinges.” 

“Of course, it is, babe,” Steve nodded sympathetically, walking over to Bucky and the easel. Within a few moments, Steve had the easel set up and in place in the corner. Steve turned to look at Bucky and giggled when he saw the murderous look on his face.

“You punk!” Bucky lifted him by the waist, carrying him the short distance to the couch to drop him on it. “You’re such a little shit!” 

“Yeah, but I’m yours. And you’re stuck with me now, signed a contract and everything,” Steve said and looked up at Bucky. “Now get down here and kiss me on our couch in our apartment.” 

“Like the sound of that,” Bucky muttered, sinking down on the couch. He put one knee between Steve’s knee and the cushion and kept his other foot on the floor. “Haven’t had my own place since 1941.” 

“Now you do. A place to call home,” Steve said and reached up to card his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I already have a home,” Bucky lowered himself slowly. “It’s wherever you are.” He connected their lips, Steve whimpering into the kiss. 

“Buck-” he started but Bucky shushed him. Steve tightened his fingers in Bucky’s hair, reveling in the soft groan Bucky let out. Bucky moved to lay on the couch, pressing his entire body into Steve’s as they kissed. One hand pushed under Steve’s head to cup the back of his neck whilst the other trailed down to Steve’s hip, sneaking under his shirt. 

“Bucky please,” Steve whined as he broke away from Bucky. “Please touch me, take me.” 

“Whatever you want, doll,” Bucky said quietly. He kissed down Steve’s neck, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin. “Love you, babydoll, so much. My best guy.”

“Yeah Buck,” Steve agreed, arching his back into Bucky’s touch. “Always your best guy.” Bucky hummed and sat up, yanking his shirt over his head. Steve’s breath hitched as his chest was revealed, hard muscle rippling as he moved. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

“’M the one that got lucky,” Bucky muttered as he stood and lifted Steve off the couch. He carried him into their bedroom and turned, falling onto the mattress so Steve was straddling him. “How do you want it?”

“Just want to take it, want you to take me,” Steve said breathlessly. Bucky nodded and rolled them over, so he was on top. 

“Whatever you want,” Bucky whispered and kissed him again, mind going blank as Steve moaned loudly, christening their new home, together.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> and don't forget to message me on tumblr or leave a comment for anything you'd like to see in this verse! I already have seven planned so don't be shy, I would love to do more!


End file.
